Tomato Jam
by PrincessT123
Summary: Hinata and her class are going on a picnic to Konoha River. Will Sasuke's odd fetish get him somewhere even more delicious?


Tomato Jam

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does_

**Hey guys, I'm back! This time though, I decided to do a SasuHina fic because I knew some of my readers really liked that pairing. I won't start doing only SasuHina but this is a short oneshot not a huge, long multichapter story. Okay, so here we go. **

Long, indigo hair swayed in the light breeze as Hinata strode out of the school with her classmates, heading towards the huge, yellow bus. She wore some black skinny jeans with French pink high top converse and a French pink mini dress with a flower pattern. Her class was going on a fieldtrip to the Konoha River where they would have a picnic and just fool around.

Everyone was required to bring something and Hinata had been busy in the kitchen all last night. Like every other girl in her class, she liked Sasuke Uchiha, but she never bugged him like they did. She did know that he was obsessed with tomatoes though, so last night, she made her mother's famous, homemade tomato jam. She glanced back at Sasuke who was laughing along with something Neji had just said, probably something mean about Naruto. She blushed and looked back; squeezing her jam in her hands tightly and praying this would work. Just then, she stumbled forward as her best friend, Tenten, jumped on her from behind. Her hands pressed against Hinata's shoulders as she jumped up and down. "This is going to be so fun," Tenten yelled as she then added, "Plus, I get out of doing shithead Asuma's work for the day!" She then released Hinata from her death hold before walking next to her and saying, "Dude, I forgot to get my mom's signature so instead, I forged it which actually looked pretty good since her handwriting sucks." She smiled proudly and put her hands up in the air.

Ino ran up to them at that time and squealed, "So, did you guys remember your bathing suits like I said to bring?" Hinata nodded with a small smile as Tenten yelled enthusiastically, "Yeah dude, I'm wearing my brother's trunks and some black top piece my mom bought for me." Ino raised her eyebrows and asked, "You're wearing your brother's _trunks_?" Tenten shrugged and turned to Hinata who looked nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked sympathetically with a huge grin on her face. Hinata shrugged before whispering, "I don't want anyone to see my body…" Tenten took her hands off of her shoulders and threw them up in the air yelling, "But you have a model's body!" she then slapped Hinata's flat stomach and poked her breasts. Hinata blushed as Tenten yelled a little too loud, "What are you, a D?" The guys stopped chatting to turn to Hinata. She caught Naruto and Kiba looking at her breasts now, their interest peeking. She blushed and turned to Sasuke who was watching her with careful eyes. When their eyes met, he adverted his gaze and started a conversation with Neji.

Hinata blushed even brighter and turned back. They were all loading on the bus now. Hinata stepped a foot on the steep stairs before getting shoved in the back by Naruto. She fell and scraped her knee against the floor. Tears welled in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the one leg. "Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba asked, kneeling over beside her. Kiba and she were like best friends. He always looked after her and was always there when someone was teasing her too much. "Naruto," he growled. He stood up and stepped closer to Naruto with a menacing look. Naruto put his hands up in surrender before turning to Hinata and saying frantically, "Hey, I'm really sorry about that." Hinata nodded and looked back down to her knee. Kiba was getting ready to punch the shit out of Naruto when Sasuke stepped in and said nonchalantly, "Now, now, we don't need _two_ injuries." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Kiba just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Sasuke turned to Hinata who was still rocking back and forth, blowing on the wound. Hinata looked up innocently, putting her lips a little. Tears glistened in her eyes as the sun shone on them. Sasuke smiled gingerly and Hinata could see some concern in his cobalt eyes. He reached out his hand for her and she took it gratefully. He inspected her cut and then said matter of factly, "Come sit with me and I'll fix that." Hinata blushed and followed him to the back of the bus. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat in his lap. Hinata sat on the inside and watched as he got out some cleansing pads. He looked up at her and then said, "Here, rest your leg up on my lap." Hinata blushed furiously and did as she was told.

Everyone watched curiously from their seats as Sasuke cleaned her wound for her. When he was finished, he set her leg down and then glanced at the jar in her lap. "What's that," he asked as he threw the pad away. Hinata looked down at the jar in her hands in inwardly smiled before answering quietly, "It's tomato jam." Sasuke froze and a shiver ran down his spine. He turned his head slowly and eyes the jar before repeating, "Tomato?" Hinata nodded and responded, "Yes, that's what I said." Sasuke nodded and they remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they all arrived at the river, the first thing everyone did was rush out and strip all of their clothes off. Hinata stayed to the back of the crowd, timidly rubbing her arm. Tenten ran over to her, all clad in trunks, before shaking Hinata's shoulders. "Lets' go," she said, "Take those cloths off and flaunt off your amazing model body." Hinata blushed and shook her head, smiling and retorting, "No, I think I'll stay right here," Tenten rolled her eyes and then threatened, "Take them off or I will," Hinata blushed even brighter and shook her head rapidly. Tenten shrugged and reached towards her, pulling off her jeans and letting it fall to the soft grass. Hinata squealed and rushed to pick it up when someone beat it to her. She looked up slowly to see bright, neon yellow spikes tickling her nose. She giggled and took a step back before she felt arms behind her. Cool, pale hands reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

When her head reappeared, her hair was staticky. She looked behind her, only to find Sasuke with a smirk. She blushed feverishly and tried to hide them but it was too late. Sasuke had already seen them and by the look of it, he was actually enjoying it. Naruto snickered and then threw Hinata's jeans at her before running off and jumping in the river. Sasuke gently handed her the shirt before striding over to Neji and Shikamaru. Tenten leaned over and whispered, "Wow, by the way Sasuke treats the girl here I actually thought he was gay…but now I'm beginning to think otherwise." Hinata blushed and slapped Tenten on the arm, scolding her lightly. Tenten rolled her eyes and let out a howl of laughter before tugging on Hinata's wrist and dragging her over to the river.

Hinata had on a French pink two piece that had sharks on it with their mouths open, ready to eat you. She had an extremely nice ass and her stomach was flat. She was pale but in that good way that makes you look like the moon. She had really soft skin to complement it and her breasts were a size D, the biggest over all the class. Her eyes were a milky lavender and her hair was long and soft. Her indigo bangs went straight across with two longer pieces framing the sides of her face. She blushed and then stopped abruptly at the edge of the water. Tenten let go of her hand and watched with a playful grin as Hinata dipped toe in and shuttered in delight. She turned to Tenten and smiled before running in, letting the waves take her prisoner.

After swimming for about an hour and a half, they all gathered around the benches in the park to eat lunch. There was food set out on one table and the others were vacant, ready for wet butts to accompany them. Hinata grabbed a plate and piled mashed potatoes with gravy, squash; some of her tomato jam on some spaghetti and grabbed a root beer. Tenten walked over to her with her plate piled high and sat down at a far off table. They started to eat when suddenly; Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba sat down with them. Hinata looked at Sasuke's plate and blushed when she saw a whole pile of her jam spread on a variety of foods.

When they finished eating and chatting, it was time to go back to the stream. Hinata stood up and threw away her trash before heading back to the waters. Sasuke stopped abruptly in front of her and stared into her eyes. Cobalt clashed with purple as they bored into each other's soles. Finally, Sasuke took her by the hand and led her to a deserted area behind some trees. He pressed her to a boulder tightly, his hands gently grabbing her wrists, as he leaned in. Hinata closed her eyes in fright and then shuddered when Sasuke's cool breath pressed against her ear. "I really like you Hinata…you're different from other girls." Hinata's hoped raised but then fell at that last part. "I know," she muttered, dejected. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise, not thinking she'd take it that way. "Not that way," he said defensively. He pressed against her body seductively and then said, "It's a good thing-you're perfect, unlike those other bitches," His minty fresh breath (how did that happen? He just ate for crying out loud) lingered as he stroked her cheek temptingly.

She blushed and averted her eyes, focusing on his hard abs instead. He didn't plan on letting her get away that easily though. He lifted her chin up and let his lips hover over hers teasingly. She stared at them, pink, smooth and soft. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips. She daringly took a step forward, pressing her breasts to him and then letting their lips meet.

A bust of energy sparked as their tongues tangoed. Hinata moved her hips to the rhythm of their lips and pressed to him tighter. She could feel something twitch as she swayed against him seductively. He finally released her form his trance and grabbed her hand, pulling her with a smile. She giggled and ran down the path until they reached the river where everyone stared at them, their mouth gaping. Hinata blushed and Sasuke grinned devilishly. He shrugged and then pulled Hinata in for another kiss. She put her hands on his chest in protest before whispering, "Sasuke, everyone's staring," she glanced at them nervously before looking back to his shining black eyes. He smiled ever bigger before whispering, "Good," and then pulling her in lovingly. The sun sunk over the river and the moon emerged from the pool of orange.

Love is like tomato jam; tempting and wonderful.

**Okay, there you have it. I hope you all liked it. I have to feed the cats now so I'll be back to give you some more Hina stories. **


End file.
